Life Will Go On
by xXWhiteFuryXx
Summary: When her parents die a tragic death, eight year old Clary is put up for adoption. Will she be able to cope with her future, even with her dark past? Better than it sounds, I'm really bad at summaries. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Song: Paradise, by Coldplay**

A little girl sat by her window, leaning against the cool glass. Her scarlet locks curled around her pale face, wide innocent eyes peering out at the inky black sky. The stars looked like silver dust, spreading across the dark evening sky. The last few fiery colors of the sunset where disappearing, now only a dull yellow glow.

The little red head held her knees to her chest, letting tears fall from her glassy eyes. The warm salty drops slid down her freckle dusted cheeks, dripping onto her worn jeans. In one quivering hand, she held a stele, the other a clenched fist. She healed the rest of her deep wounds, sniffling.

She was the last Morgenstern.

Little Clary could still see her mother's dying eyes, watching in horror as she and her father held hands, both telling her they loved her. Deep red blood everywhere. Seeping into the bottoms off her shoes. Shattered glass.

Clary squeezed her eyes shut. The Clave didn't know what to do with her so...she was put up for adoption. But Clary wasn't sure she wanted new parents. She wanted her moms warm hugs, her dads reassuring voice…

Eight year old Clary set the stele down, feeling her wounds mending. She was in a small guest room temporarily, waiting for the people who would be adopting her. Clary crossed the room, plopping down on the white sheeted bed. She tucked icy fingers under her legs, and tried to even her shaky breaths.

She heard the door creak open, the pale glow of witch light streaming into the dim room. Clary ignored it, deciding to stare at the lamp on the dresser. The lampshade was grey, with the bottom half carefully etched with silver along the bottom…

"Clarissa, is here." Clary turned, only so much so you could see half her pale face. A Clave member swung the door more open, with her robed arms. A tall, elegant looking women stepped in, with a black pencil skirt and navy blue blouse. She had pitch black hair wound up into a bun, and stern but soft blue eyes. Clary's green eyes met hers, and the women smiled slightly.

"Hello Clarissa, my names Maryse." The women said, stepping forward. Clary rubbed her wet cheeks with her hand, nodding. Maryse sat down on the creaky bed beside Clary, looking concerned.

"Call me Clary" Clary answered, twiddling her fingers. Maryse nodded, and set a hand on Clary's shoulder. The Clave member ushered the two out, so Maryse could sign papers. Maryse began rambling on about her two other children, and how they would all get along so well.

After a boring half hour in uncomfortable wooden chairs, Maryse and her husband Robert were now Clary's new guardians. Another person in floor length black robes guided them towards the Guard, where they would be portaled to their destination. This was new too

Clary..she had never been outside of Alicante before.

As they walked past the tall trees lit with gleaming witchlight torches, Clary spotted the portal, a vortex of blues, all swirling around. The little redhead eyed it with fascination, lips slightly parted.

She turned around, looking at the small lined houses, all colorful and bright. The canals glittered in the moonlight, and happy voices drifted along with the lost wind.

Clary didn't know it, but she was saying goodbye to her past, her parents, and old life. Taking a deep breath, she let Maryse lead her into the sparkling portal.

**Like it? I hope you do :). Please review! Please and thank you! :D**

******Bye for now my friends….**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you Fangirling and Greygirl2358!**

The grassy turf underneath Clary's feet seemed to break away, and flip over, making Clary's stomach lurch. Suddenly, a tall gothic building formed, its tall spires towering into the sky. Around it where tall buildings, streetlights, and mundanes walking around. Clary's bright emerald green eyes took in the surroundings, trying to process as much as she could.

Here, there were barely any trees, just small planters every now and then. Clary then looked towards the tall gates around the building, the tops pointed and sharp. Maryse took Clarys small hand in hers, and lead the child towards the gates.

She pushed them open, and they shut behind them. There was a wide double door before them, with thick handles. Clary thought it looked hard too open, but Maryse opened them with ease.

The doors opened, and the smell of wood and leather filled Clary's nose. They where now in a large room, with a double staircase on one side, and more pairs of double doors on the other side. A beautiful mosaic of Raziel holding the Mortal Cup in one hand, and the Mortal Sword in the other was under Clary and Maryse's feet.

"Mommy!" A shrill voice came from upstairs, and a short five year old with jet-black hair and light blue eyes, magnified by his glasses bounded down the dark wood stairs. Clary watched as the little boy jumped into Maryse's arms, giggling.

"Hey mom…" Another voice came upstairs. Clary glanced up again, too see another dark haired boy on the top staircase. He looked about ten, and was shyer looking. Clary also saw a girl behind him, with the same black hair in a long braid that almost made it too her waist.

She had dark brown eyes, and was shaped like her mother.

"Who's that?" The older boy asked, gesturing too Clary. Maryse picked up the five year old, holding him on her hip.

"This is Clary, you're new sister." Maryse announced. Clary felt her cheeks redden for some reason. She rocked back on her heels, hands folded in front of her.

"Clary, this is Alec, Isabelle, and Max" Maryse said, pointing to each dark haired child. Alec walked down the stairs first, holding out a hand. Clary shook it, admiring his blue eyes. They reminded her of the portal.

Isabelle came down the steps a bit slower, eyeing Clary like a wild animal. "Hello." She said, confident. Clary returned the greeting.

"Well, lets get you settled in." Maryse said, gesturing towards one of the double doors. Maryse's heels clicked against the wood floor, as they ventured down the hall. The older women opened a door, right beside another door with glitter-smothered pink foam letters spelling out 'Izzy'.

Clary walked in her new room. In one corner was a twin bed, with a wooden headboard carved with kind runes of good luck and peaceful sleep. There was a nightstand beside it, and a wardrobe that towered over the little redhead.

"How is it?" Maryse questioned, still at the door. Clary nodded blankly, feeling her hand go to her scrubby jean pocket. She pulled out a small picture, that she shoved in her pocket before leaving her home.

In the picture, Clary and her beloved parents where in the emerald green fields of Idris, sitting in the tall grass and smiling. One of her fathers arms were around her mother, with fiery red locks identical too Clarys. Her dad had a hand on Clarys shoulder, who was grinning crookedly.

Trying to fight back tears, Clary set the picture on her nightstand. She will not cry. Not anymore.

"Its fine" She squeaked back, trying to make her smile convincing. Maryse seemed to frown, before stepping into the room.

"Are you sure?" She pushed, looking at Clary oddly. The little girl bit her lip to stop it from quivering. She ran a hand over her tear and grime streaked face.

Straightening her back, Clary nodded, pushing thoughts of her mother and father away.

No more crying.

**How is it..? Review please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**-1 year later-**_

"Missed again!" Clary called, narrowly missing a clumsily shot electrum stripe. Isabelle made a pouting face, looking at her brand new whip. Clary smiled back at her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"It won't work.." Isabelle complained. "It won't go where I want it to."

Clary looked at the whip for a second, her artist eye catching all the details of the shimmering electrum.

"Well...would you punch someone like this?" She punched the air beside Isabelle's head. Isabelle shook her head, trying to catch on with Clary's lesson. "Or like this?" She pointed a fist at her head, stopping right before it connected with her nose.

"So you're saying.." Isabelle whipped the whip, making sure her fist was aligned with Clary's arm.

"Yes thats..._Ouch_...what I'm saying" Clary seethed through gritted teeth. Rubbing her arm, she picked up her seraph blade and returned to their training dummy. She looked over at Isabelle, who was actually hitting her dummy this time. The electrum sizzled the firm foam, almost slicing the poor dummy in half.

Clary made a fake horrified face, making Isabelle giggle. Clary, Alec, and Izzy had just started training a few weeks ago. Clary was slightly jealous, because Isabelle and Alec were so amazing at it...while her….

She stared down at the seraph blades in her hands. The very same weapon that murdered her parents…

How could she trust this weapon to possibly save her life?

Clary held it in her hands awkwardly, staring ahead at the dummy. The seraph blade was light, but somehow it carried a heavy burden with it. Last year, Clary had always thought that the seraph blade meant death and sadness and grief…

She dropped it abruptly, and it landed on the ground with a loud clang. Clary's hands went into white-knuckled fists, and she glared ahead at the dummy. Isabelle looked over at her, cautiously walking over.

"S-sorry...I..I'll be right back." Clary stuttered, then swiftly exited. She shut the training room door with a small click, then slid down the wall beside it. No tears escaped her eyes. Instead, she looked down at her voyance rune.

She can't just not use weapons. She wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat either. _Get over it._ Her mind snapped. Clary shot up, and went to open the door.

Just then, Alec turned the corner. "Hey Clary." He chided, walking towards the door as well.

"Hi Alec. You're gonna train to?" Clary tried to even out the slight waver in her voice. Alec nodded, and they both went into the wide room again. Isabelle had successfully split almost three dummies in half, and was working on her fourth.

"Jesus Isabelle, what did that dummy ever do to you?" Alec observed. Clary felt a small smile creep onto her face.

Pretty soon Alec had his two seraph blades in his eleven-year old hands, trying to position them properly on the handle. Clary hung back, with her pretty new stele. Each of the Lightwood children got a gift that day.

Isabelle got her whip, Alec got a leather bound copy of the grey book, and Clary got a stele. She really liked it, and she knew she would use it alot. It had silver vine like lines twirling up it, and soft blue ones as well that all met together at the point of it.

Sure, Isabelle and Alec were good in combat, but in runes, Clary was doing very well. Everyone of them just seemed to flow as easily as her stele against her pale skin, like when she watched her father put the voyance rune on her when she was young.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she watched as Hodge walked in, looking over their progress. He looked over at Clary, who was carefully drawing with her stele in a small notebook, that he knew where she drew all the runes she has learned.

Hands folded neatly in front of his sharp grey suit, he strided past Isabelle and Alec. Clary glanced up as he neared, and shut the little black book.

"Why aren't you training Clary?" He asked, holding out a hand. Clary took it, and he helped her up.

"Well I'm…" She began.

"Strange. Seraph blades aren't your thing then?" Hodge cut her off, folding his hands back again. Clary felt herself shrug, then nodded. Hodge's eyes glinted slightly with excitement.

"Maybe we could try a different weapon perhaps?" He mused. Hodge turned and walked towards the wall of different weapons, and picked out one that was steel, and tipped with admas. It was a pretty simple circle, only where the admas was, it was razor sharp. A chakram?

Hodge explained how to hold it, then lead Clary towards the targets. She half-hazardly held it, then threw it across the room, where it sunk into the wall just next to the target. Hodge gestured for her to throw another. This time, it thudded sharply into the edge of the target.

"Very good." Hodge noted.

**Hmmm nine year olds with whips and chakrams...this will end well :). Well, everyone says shadowhunters start training at a young age right?**

**Soooo so so so sorry for the wait! For the last couple weeks, I was studying for a exam .-. I literally just finished it, so yah. Hope you guys are still with me…**

**Review please! see ya later guys .D.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this?" Clary asked, holding up one of Max's manga comics. Max pushed up his glasses, and grabbed another comic from the pile.

"Its really cool! You should read some of them!" Max chimed, holding up his book. Clary leaned in, looking at his. She considered reading them with him, but then remembered her homework. Clary sighed, frowning.

"Tomorrow maybe? I have homework, sorry Maxy." Clary heaved, ruffling his hair. Max made a little puppy face, and Clary laughed a bit and exited the room. As she walked down the hall, Isabelle swung open her door, almost smacking Clary square in the face.

"Sorry!" Isabelle muttered. Clary squinted at her.

"Is that..._eyeliner_?" She said, green eyes narrowed.

"Shh! Yah it is, I'm just trying it ok? I'm washing it off right now." Isabelle hissed under her breath. With that, she marched past Clary down to the bathroom. Clary shrugged, and opened her door. She stepped into her room, and sat down on her lime-green covers.

She grabbed her stele off the nightstand, along with the small black journal. She flipped through the pages, each one adorned with its own rune. Finding a blank one, she scrawled down a near perfect precision rune. She carefully set down the small book, then opened up the thick textbook, _Runes, A history of Power_ on her lap.

Crossing her legs, she read over the pages Hodge assigned her. After, she flipped through the musty pages to her favorite page.

_The Angelic Rune_

Clary ran her small fingers across the small caption. She loved the curve to it, and she swore she felt the smallest tendrils of energy lacing up through her skin.

With a slight smile on her soft features, she opened the small book, turning to the back. Gently touching the stele to the page, she let her fingers wrapped around the stele flow, and stretch, until the simple beauty of the Angelic rune stared at her from the page.

_Clonk._

Clary whipped around, facing the window. Gripping the stele, she walked over to it. And, in the fading light of the sun, she saw a broad shouldered figure, with a grim expression plastered on his face. He looked right back at her, with his deep black eyes and bone white hair.

In his hands, he held two seraph blades.'

Crusted deep red.

"MOMMY!"

**Just a bit of a filler, just to get the action started :)**

******Thanks for all the positive feedback! It really keeps me going :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Clary! Wake up!" Clary's eyes peeled open, and her heavy breathing slowed slightly. Her bright green eyes looked up at Alec, whose face was twisted in worry. Shortly after came Maryse, with Max running after.

"Oh god, are you ok?" She fretted, almost shoving Alec over. Clary nodded, looking around. Around her where the comforting light blue walls, covered in sketches and paintings, and the wide window overlooking New York. The thick textbook was on the floor, carelessly tossed onto the floor.

"Is he gone?" Clary whimpered, pulling her covers up.

"Who?" Alec pushed, walking towards her. Clary got up on shaky feet, and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside, the only light from the tall buildings in the distance. She looked down.

"He was just there...he looked like daddy…" She trailed off. Maryse looked at her funny.

"Robert?" She asked, putting a hand on Clarys quivering shoulder.

"No! My old daddy." Clary snapped. But, she thought, why would daddy look at her like that? He would smile at her, but not the smile he had. That one was evil. Clary pulled away from Maryse, and walked towards her door.

"Clary…?" Maryse warned. Clary looked back at her with tear blurred eyes. Alec looked surprised. His sister hadn't dared to cry for a year now.

Clary turned, and ran down the hall, annoying Maryse's calls for her. She dashed into the main hall, and into the elevator. It shut, and Clary stared blankly ahead. She sniffled, but then dug her nails into her hand, making the smallest trickle of blood run down it. With a groan, the doors slide open.

She really had no idea where she was going. Her red hair bounced behind her, as she bound down the street, as fast as her legs could carry her.

Suddenly, she ran into a firm wall. Of flesh….?

Looking up, she saw a teen, with soft brown hair, and brilliant hazel eyes. But he was pale, and she could see some of his veins.

She aruptly backed up, worry replacing her sadness. "Vampire!" She gasped. The vampires eyes widenend, and he walked towards her.

"Shhh! Don't worry, I'm nice!" He hissed under his breath. Clary imagined his fangs, sharp and ready to bite.

"No! You guys are bad!" Clary snapped back, starting into a run. The vampire caught up easily, stepping in front of her.

"Who taught you that?" He shot. Clary gulped. Should she tell him that?

"I just...know" She stuttered, regaining her calm. The vampire shook his head, then knelt down to her.

"Wheres your parents? I'm sure any bad vampire would want a pint-sized shadowhunter for a snack right?" He put in, looking her in the eye. Clary looked around the dark streets, and suddenly fear set in. What if a vampire ate her?

"I-I" She spattered.

"I know a shadowhunter place, let me take you there." He said, holding out his hand. Clary looked at it. He looked nice...but what if he really wasn't? What if he eats her? "Ugh, you're impossible. Come on pipsqueak!" He said, grabbing her hand. Clary scowled.

"I'm not pipsqueak!" Clary whined, trying to pull out of the vampires iron grip. He smiled, then looked down at her.

"Who are you then?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"Clary. Who are you?" She tested. The vampire started walking.

"Simon." He noted, dragging Clary along. She let him guide her through the streets, and she finally saw the glistening towers of the institute. She felt her face go into a scowl again. Maryse was just opening the door, in full gear. She looked from Simon to Clary, eyes wide in relief.

"Oh thank the angel! Clary honey!" She ranted, rushing up to them. Simon let go of Clary's hand, looking at Maryse. "Oh, and thank you?"

"Its Simon." Simon replied, then turned. Clary watched him leave, feeling slightly sad. She felt safe with Simon somehow. He did protect her from the other vampires and monsters anyways. Maryse cupped her freckled cheeks, looking Clary over in concern.

"Don't ever do that again Lightwood!" She warned, ushering Clary inside. She had to admit though, that kid had guts.

**Yay! Simon! Next chapter is going to be another time jump, just a warning. **

******Lol! You guys make me smile. I love reading what you guys have to say about my fanfic :). Review please!**


End file.
